carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dictionary of Brezondian/A-M
See also: Dictionary of Brezondian/N-Z Notes: #m. refers to masculine nouns and f. to feminine nouns. #Hist. refers to historical terms which are no longer used everyday, usually only in academic contexts. #The terms Ang. and Fr. refer to anglicisms and francophonisms. #Vulg. refers to vulgarities ---- A (pronounciation: ah) Abaco (m.) - abacus Abadia (f.) - abbey Abandonament- abandonment Abandonar- to abandon Abanezir- to burden Abazu- below, under Abdicar- to abdicate Abelia (f.) - bee Aber- to have Aberracion (f.) - aberration Abilidad (f.) - ability, skill Abolicion (f.) - abolition Abolir- to abolish Abordar- to board, to tackle (an issue) Abortar- to abort Aborto (m.) - abortion Abra, Abrir/overto (fr.)- open, to open Abreveatura- abbreviation Abrevear- to abbreviate Abrigue (m.) - coat Abrigar- to warm up, heat Absente- absent Absenza- absence, lack of Absoludo- absolute Absolument- absolutely Absorber- to absorb Absorbente- absrbent Abstenir- to abstain Abstracto (m.) - abstract Abstrair- to abstract Abundanza (f.) - abundance Abusivo/a- abusive Abuzo, abuzar- abuse, to abuse Acabar- to finish Academia (f.) - academy Academigue (m.) - academic Acampar- to camp Acarciar- to caress Accent (m.) - accent Accion(s) (f.) - action(s), shares/stocks Aceptable- acceptable Acepto, aceptar- accept, to accept Acordar- to agree, to accord Acordo (m.) - accord, agreement Acordonar- to cordon (something) off Acordion (m.)- Accordion Acorzar- to harass Actividad (f.) - activity Actuar- to act Acusar- to accuse Adapcionar- to adapt Adeus- good bye Administracion (f.) - administration Administrativament- administratively Adornar- adorn, to adorn Adotar, adosion(s)- to adopt, adoption(s) Adulteria- adultery Adurar/Aduro- adore, to adore Afigar- to add, affix Afora- now Agova (m.)- water Agreaction- aggregation, addition to Agricultura(l)- agriculture (agricultural) Agruma (f.) - citrus (fruits) Aidar- to help Aire (m.) - air Ajar- find Ajila(s) (f.)- eagle(s) Ala (f.) - wing Alba (m.) - dawn Albergue (m.) - (youth) hostel Album (m.)- album/record, binder Alcale (m.) - mayor Alcalesa (f.) - mayoress Alcol (m.) - alcohol Alfabeto(s) (m.) - alphabet(s) Almens- at least, in the minimum Almuzada (f.)- pillow Alsar- to lift Alt- tall, upper Altura (f.) - height Amargue- bitter Ambassada (f.) - embassy Ambient(al) (m.) - environment(al) Ambizion- ambition Ample- ample, wide Anben- also Ancluid- included Ancluyendo- including Andante- going, moving Andar- to go, walk Anglatera- England Angles(a)- English Animal(s) (m.)- animal(s) Aniu(s) (m.) - year Anterior- anterior, past Anular- to annul, cancel out Annunzo(s), annunzar (m.) - announcement(s)/to announce, advertisement(s) Anstitut (m.) - institute Ant, abant- before Anticonstitucional(ment)- unconstitutional(ly) Antigue- antique, very old Antiguedà(s) (f.) - antique(s) Antroduzir- introduce Apendecis (m.) - appendix Aplicar- to apply Apres- after, afterward Aprovar- to approve Aqui- here Arabia (Saudita) (f.)- (Saudi) Arabia Áragon(s) (m.)- dragon(s) Arbel (m.)- tree Arcajico- archaic Arcasofa (f.) - artichoke Aredo- arid Arena (f.) - sand Argant (m.) - silver Arma (f.)- weapon, gun Armoire (m., fr.)- closet Asente (m.) - seat, chair Asezo, asezible- access, accessible Asimilar- to assimilate Assar- to bake, to grill Asier (m.) - steel Associado- associated Assentir- to sit Asurdo- absurd Ataque (m.) - attack Atento/e, atentar- attempt(s), to attempt Atrocide(s) (f.) - swear word, atrocity Attor(a/s)- actor(s) Autisme (m.) - autism Austistigue- autistic Auto (m.)- car, automobile Automatico- automatic Autor(a/s) (m.), author(s) Avante- forward(s), in front Avanzado- advanced Aventura/e- adventure(s) Aventurero/a- adventurer(s), explorer(s) Avertensia(s)- advertisement(s) Ávola, avolas (f.) - grandmother(s) Ávolo(s) (m.) - grandfather(s), grandparents Ávo, Áva- grandpa, grandma Avión(s) (m.)- airplane(s) Avril- April Azur (m.) - blue B (pronounciation: beh) Babuino (m.) - baboon Babuza (f.) - slipper Babilonia (f.) - Babylon Babo- stupid, silly Bacalau (m.) - cod Bacteria (f.) - bacteria Badar- to be distracted, careless Badia (f.) - bay Backpack (m., ang.)- backpack Bajoneta (f.) - bayonet Bala (f.) - bullet Balanza (f.)- scale, balance Balanzar- to balace Balcanes (m.) - the Balkans Balena (f.) - whale Balistico- ballistic Balon (m.) - ball, balloon Balsamo (m.) - balm Bambu (m.) - bamboo Banc(s) (m.) -bank(s), bench(es) Bancaria (automatica) (f.)- banking machine, (ATM) Bancario (m.) - banker Bancarrot(a)- bankrupt Banda (f.) - (music) band, group, bandwidth Bandier (m.) - banner Bandiera (f.) - flag Bandolier (m.) - highwayman, thief Baneza (f.) - burden Baniador, vestid baniador (m.) - bathing suit, swimsuit Banio (m.) - bathroom, restroom, bath Banquete (m.) - banquet Baptisar- to baptize Baptismo (m.) - baptismo Bar(s) (m.)- bar(s) Bara (f.) - stick, bar Barato- cheap Barberia (f.) - barber shop Barbiero (m.) - barber Barque(s) (m.)- ship(s) Barraga (f.) - dam, reservoir Barrega (f.) - belly Barrio (m.) - neighborhood, quarter Barzona - Brezonde Barzunos- Brezondians Barzuno (m.)/Barzuna (f.)-Brezondian, Brunanter Basado (in)- based (on) Base na datos (m.) - database Basigue(s)- basic(s) Batalia (f.) - battle Bava (f.) - drool, slobber Bazide- empty Beduin (m.) - bedouin Begana (f.) - nap, siesta Beida (f.) - drink, beverage Beir- to drink Benda (f.) - bandage Bendezir- to bless Bendicion- blessing Benefice- benefit, charity Benefizar- to benefit Benevolent- benevolent, kind Benevolenza- benevolence Beniar- to be kind to someone Benigne- benign Benvenida- welcoming Benvenide(s)- welcome Benvenir- to welcome Berena (f.) - snack Berenar- to snack Besbole (m.) - baseball Besta(s) (f.)- beast(s) Bestimestronada- roughhouse (lit. beastly thundering) Bezo (m.)/bezar- kiss, to kiss Bianque/a- white Bianquear- to whiten Biatlon (m.) - biathlon Bibliografia (f.) - bibliography Bibliotega (f.) - library Biera (f.) - beer Bigot (m.) - moustache Bikini (m.) - bikini Bilateral- bilateral Bilingue- bilingual Bilion (m.) - billion Biliet (m.) - banknote/bill, ticket Binar- binary Binome (m.) , binomial- binome, binomial Biodegradable- biodegradable Biografia (f.) - biography Biografigue- biographical Biologia (f.) - biology Biolojigue- biologic Bisecar- to bisect Bisemanal- biweekly Bisexual- bisexual Bisio (m.) - bug Bisont (m.) - bison Bistec (m.) - (beef)steak Bisturi (m.) - scalpel Bizclat(s) (m.) - bicycle(s) Blando- soft, bland Blandor- softness Blasfemia (f.) - blasphemy Blasfemiar- to blaspheme Blindado- armoured, bulletproof Blog (m.) - blog Blogage (m.) - a block Blogar- to block Blogosfero (m.) - blogosphere Bloguear- to blog Bloguiste/a- blogger Bobina, espiral- coil Bodega (f.) - warehouse Bohemio (m.) - bohemian Bol (m.) - bowl Bola(s) (f.) - ball(s) Bolija(s) (f.)- marble(s) Bolsevisme (m.) - Bolshevism Bolsevigue- Bolshevik Bomba (f.) - bomb Borrazera- drunkenness Borrazo (m.) - drunk, drunkard Borza (f.)- bag, stock exchange Bosa (f.) - mouth Bosabazu- face down Bosaflos (m.) - blabbermouth (lit. loose mouth) Bosque (m.) - forest, wood Botanigue- botanical Boton (m.) - button Boycot- boycot Boycotear- to boycot Bozear- to box (boxing) Bozeo (m.) - boxing Branca- branch Branquilla, twig Briliant- bright, shiny Briliantar- to brighten, shine Bromejar- to joke around Bronca- fight, quarrel Bronquear- seek a quarrel Bronze- bronze Broquile- broccoli Brosa-dents (m.)- tooth brush Brotar- to sprout Bruido- rumbling Bruma (f.)- mist, fog Brunant- Brunant Brunès- someone from Brunantstad Brusa- blouse Bruselles- Brussels Brutal- brutal Brutaleda- brutality Brutalment- brutally Bruza- witch Bumerang- boomerang Bun(a)- good Bunestar- well-being Bunquer- bunker Buquete- bouquet Burgues- burgeois Burguesia- bourgeoisie Burgond- burgundy (color) Burgondia- Burgundy Burnia (f.)- jar Burocracia- bureaucracy Burocratigue- bureaucratic Burro- donkey Bus (m.)- bus Buscar- to search, find Buseu- (scuba) diving Buz- under C (pronounciation: seh) Cabania- cabin Caber- to fit Cabina- cabin, booth Cable- cable, wire Cabron (vulg.)- bastard Caca- poo, shit Cacigue- chief, chieftain Cacofonia- cacophony Cacto- cactus Cair- to fall Calendario- calendar Calente- hot Caliado- quiet, silent Caliar- to silence Calide- warm Califa- caliph Calma- calm Calor- heat, warmth Caloria- calorie Caloroso- warm Calv- bald Calviza- baldness Calzeta(s) (f.)- sock(s) Cama- bed Camara (f.)- room, chamber Camarade(s)- comrade(s) Camargue- shrimp Cambiar- to change, exchange Cambio- change Camera- camera Camin- path, way Camion- truck, lorry Camioner- truck driver Camp- field Camp na batalia- battlefield Campana- bell Campanaria- bell tower Campania- campaign Camping- camp site Campion- champion Campionat- championship Canal- channel, canal Canalezar- to channel Canario- canary Cancelar- to cancel Cancelier- councillor, chancellor Cancer- cancer Cancerigeno- carcinogenic Candela- bell Candida(s)- candidate(s) Candidatura- candidacy, bid Candido- candid Caniera- dog pound Canguro- kangaroo Cania- shin Canibal- cannibal Canibalisme- cannibalism Canin- canine (tooth) Canion- cannon, canyon (gorge) Canoa- canoe Cansar- to tire Cansat- tired Cant- chant Cantamplora- flask, bottle Cantar- to sing Cap(s) (m.)- cape(s) Capaceda- capacity Capelido- hairy Capela- chapel Capelo- hair Capital- capital (city) Capitan- captain Capitol- capitol Capitole- chapter (of a book) Capora- goat Capricios- capricious Captivar- to captivate Capturar- to capture Capuza- hood Captiveda- captivity Car- expensive Cara- face Carcasa- carcass Careda- charity Carit- dear Carne (f.)- meat(s) Carneza/e- Carringtoner, of/from Carrington Carneztado, Carrington- Carrington Carona(s) (f.)-bell(s) Carones(a_- someone from Sint-Anders Carpeta (ang.)- carpet Carreta- cart, wagon Carrier (m.)- street, avenue Carril- lane Carrosa- carriage, coach Cart(s) (m.)- letter(s), card(s) Carta- map Cartelera- billboard Carteriste/a- pickpocket, thief Cartero/a- mailman, woman Cartilago- cartilage Cartografia- cartography Carton- carton, cardboard Cas- case Casar- to marry Cascabela- rattle Case- almost Caserna- barracks Castegar- to punish Castego- punishment Castel- castle Castor- beaver Casualeda- by chance, coincidence Catalisto- catalyst Catalogo- catalog Catolicisme- catholicism Catolico- catholic Cava- cave, hole Caviar- to dig, caviar Caza, cazar- hunt, to hunt Caze (f.)- house Ceder- to cede Celo- sky Centro- center, middle Certos- some, certain Cervo- deer Chaper- hat Chiculate- chocolate Cidade- city Clave(s) - key(s) Club(e)- club(s) Col- tail Colgar- to hang Colina- hill Color(s) (nt.)- color(s) Colzo- elbow Comendar- to commend Comenzo- beginning Compartir- to share Complet- full, complete Composa(s) (f.)- composition(s) Comun- common Con- with Conduir- to drive Conezer- know Consester- to consist Conta- check/bill Contar- to count Contento- happy, content Contra- against Contrebeir-contribute, donate Contrebazion- contribution, donation Cor- heart Corda- cord Corna- horn Cort- short Cortar- to cut Cortes- bark (of tree) Cortina- curtain Cosinar- to cook Cosir- to sew Cossit- cooked Costa, a costa- side beside Costar- to lie (down) Cravata- bow-tie Crema- cream Crema-dents- toothpaste Cristo, Cristiano- Christ, Christian Crizer/crizemo- to grow, growth Crusa/Cap-Crusa- (Cape) Cross Culpar- to blame, accuse Curar- to cure, heal Curser(a)/Cursers- writer(s) Cuzina(s) (f.)- kitchen(s) D (pronounciation: deh) Danio- damage Dant(e) (m.)-tooth/teeth Dar- give Datos- data Davo/e (m.)- boat(s) De- from Decada- decade Decedir- to decide Decimal- decimal Decorar- decorate, to decorate Dedicado/a- dedicated Deficit- deficit Deir- to say Delicat- delicate Dentista- dentist Deus- god Demandar- to ask Democracia- democracy Demolir- to demolish Demostrar- to demonstrate Demostracion- demonstration, protest Dence- dense Departament- department Des/desde- since Desajuno- breakfast Desminuir- decrease Desponible- available Destinto- distinct, different Destruicion- destruction Destruir- to destroy Deuta- debt Dezembre- December Dialecto - dialect Dibolt- drawing Dictionario (m, fr.) dictionary Diret(S)/Diret(S) legal(s) (nt.)- right(s), legal rights Directive- directive Disco (m.)/disco na muzca- discotheque, CD/ music disc Dique- dike, dam Dolze- sweet, candy Donation- donation Donar- to donate Dormir- to sleep Dove- where Doulor (nt.)- pain Dunza (f.)/dunzar- dance, to dance Dur- hard Durant- during, lasting Durmitur (m.)- bedroom Duro, Durat(a)- gold(en) E (pronounciation: eh) E- is, and Ecesion, esecionar- exception, to except Economico- economic, cheap Educacion- education Efecto- effect, cause of Efisenza- efficiency Egual, egualità- equal(ity) Elecion- election Electroencefalografistas- electric brain-scanning specialists Elegant- fancy, elegant Elegido- elected Elfante (m.)- elephant En volta na- around En, ena, ens- a, an Enemigo- enemy Energia- energy Engoulir- engulf, surround Entrana(s)- gut(s) Entre- between, within Entrepas- sandwich Error- error Equipe- team Es- is Esausto- exhausted Escluir- to exclude Escopir- to spit Escrir- to write Escuadra- squad Escuir- to hear Escuridad- darkness Escuro- dark, obscure Esepcional- exeptional Esistir, esistenza- to exist, existence Eso- that Espada (f.)- sword Espandir- to expand Espatila- back, spatula Especialida- specialty Espectar- to expect Esplorar- to explore Esplosion(e)- explosion(s) Espose- husband Espremir- squeeze Estado/e (m.)- state(s), stadium(s) Este- this Estela- star Estension- extension Estensionar- exclaim Esterir- to pull, stretch Estil(s)- style(s) Estomago- stomach Estoy-am Estranio/a- strange Estrangero, an estrangero- stranger, abroad Estreto- tight, narrow Estremamente- extremely Estremo- extreme Euro (nt.)- Euro Expert(s)- expert(s) Ezemplo- example Ezetra- etcetera F (pronounciation: efv) Fabrica(s) (f.)- factory, factories Facil- easy Facsimil, fax- facsimile Falear- to fail Falso- false, artificial/fake Fama- fame Familia- family Famozo/a- famous Farneza (f.sc)- bean Farnuz (m.)- grains Favorito- favorite, favourite Fazbuguear- to facebook Fazer- to make, to do Fazia- toward Fe- faith Fecho- done, fact, deed Feliz- happy Fema- woman Fenestra (f.)- window Ferea- fair Fermado- closed Fevrar- February Fezta (f.)- party, feast Feztar- to party, to feast Fibra (f.)- fever, fiber Fidel- faithful Filla- daughter Fillo- son Filma(tra)- film, video (camera) Flor- flower Flos(a)- loose Flotar- to float Fluir- to flow Fogue- fire Folia- leaf Fora- outside, outside of Formacion- formation, foundation Formaze- cheese Formazero- cheese maker Forneria- bakery Fornidor- baker Forno- oven Foste- among Fotocamara (f.)- camera Fracas- failure Fragil- fragile Franza (f.)- France Fregar- to rub, scrub Frequenza- frequency Fritar- to fry Frute- fruit Fuda (f.)- wedding Fumar- to smoke Fumo- smoke Fundar- to found, establish Furga (f.)-van Furia/furioso- fury, furious Futebol, fute- football (soccer), footy G (pronounciation: geh) Gader/gardine (m.)- garden Galeo (m.)- rooster Garantia- guarantee, warranty Gargant (f.)- throat Gaze- gasoline, gas Gazeta (f.)- newspaper Gebla (f.)- stone Genes- people Goberne- government Gol(s)- goal(s) Golpe, golpear- hit, to hit Gorce- thick Gord/gordura- fat Gramatiga- grammar Gramatigue- grammatic Gran- great Grande- big Granjero(a/s)- farmer(s) Grazies- thank you, thanks Greza- Greece Griso- gray Grisuztado (trad.)- Grijzestad Guarda-matra- umbrella Guerra/s (f.)- war(s) Guid- guide(book) H (pronounciation: hu) Hast- until Herbora- grass, greenery Hero(igue)- hero(ic) Homen(s)- human(s) Hudra- chest Hudras- chess Hustal (m.)- hospital I (pronounciation: ee) Ídulo (m.)- idol, model Idiut (nt.)- idiot Igat- liver Ilgat- arrival Imperador(e/a)- emperor(s) Impero/s (nt.)- empire(s) Importante- important Importanza- importance Industria(l)- industry (industrial) Infante (m.)- child Inferno- hell Inflar- to swell, inflate Inia- dwarf Inisme- dwarfism Iniciativa- initiative Insolito- abrupt/sudden, inconsiderate, asshole (vulg.) Instrumento/e (m.)- instrument(s) Interes- interest Intermedario- intermediate Intrada(s) (nt.)- entry, entrance(s) Is/mis- me, my Iscuse(-mib)- excuse (me) Ispania- Spain Ispanyul(a/e)- Spanish Istrato, astrato- abstract Isturia (nt.)- history Ízul(as) (f.)- isle/ island(s) J (pronounciation: sh, dz) Janta(s) (f.)- wheel(s) Jelado- icy, ice cream Jelar- to freeze Jelo- ice Jo- I Joven(es)- youth(s) Juege(s)- judge(s) Jugador- player Jugar, juges- to play, play Jugo/e- juice(s) Juls- July Juna- June Juniar- January Jurnal (m.)- journal, newspaper Jurno/e (m.)- day(s) Justare- adjust Justiza (f.)- justice, fairness Justo- August Justo- just, fair Juvenil- youth K (pronounciation: kah) Kaft - different Kafta (f.)- difference Kaftuna (f.)- thesaurus (lit. difference in words) Kapra/re (f.)- caper(s) Koningstad- Koningstad Korfal- Korfball L (pronounciation: ele) La- there Ladruide- bark (of a dog) Lago (m.)- lake Langua (f.)- language Langue (m.)- tongue Lanzar- to throw, launch Largo- long Lavar- to wash Legal- legal Leite- milk Leja/s- law(s) Lenta(ment)- slow(ly) Leuta/e (f.)- fight(s) Levantar- to get up, to rise Libra (f.)- pound Libre (m.)-free, book Ligar- to tie, link Limites- limits Limpiar- to wash, to wipe Linguistiga- linguistic Linia- line Livrar- to deliver, hand over Livreria- delivery Logo- later, soon, logo Loma- hill, slope Lombrigue- worms Lunades- Monday Luta, lutiar- fight, to fight M (pronounciation: eme) Machina/e (f.)- machine(s) Madique, doctor (m.)/doctora (f).- doctor Mais- more Majo- May Majoria- majority Mal- bad Malament- badly Malk/Par malk- (but) why Man- hand Maniera- manner Manjar- to eat Mantenimento- maintenance Mar- sea Marcar- to mark, score Marelo- yellow Marse (ang.)- Mars Martdes- Tuesday Martel- hammer Marza- March Marzano/e (m.)- martian(s) Masculin- masculine Mastigar Matar- to kill Matina- morning Matra- rain Matre (f.)- mother Medeo- fear, medium Media- size, media Mediado- breakfast Medigo- doctor Medigue- medical Medival- medieval Mellor- better Mentabaz- willy-nilly, haphazard Mente- mind Mercat(s), Suco/e (m.)- market(s) Merda- shit (vulg.) Mesil- cheek Mesme/a- same Meugre- thin, meager Miltonès- someone from Middleton Minudo- minute, tiny Minuto- minute Misteria(s) (f.)- mystery Misterioso/a- mysterious Mezu/miza- half/ middle Mobels- furniture Moderna(s) ~zion - modern~ization Molte- very Moltes- many Mona- wife Monstro/e- monster(s) Monte- mountain Morir- to die Mort- death Motor- motor, engine Movimento- movement, motion Mozer- to send Muditranio (m.)- Mediterranean Sea Mugada(s) (f.)- Magazine(s) Mument- moment Muna (f.)- moon Munat(e) (f.)- money, coin(s) Mundo(s) (nt.)- the world, worlds Munzato- minister Murat- purple, violet Mus (m.)- month Musulman(a)/musulmane- Muslim(s) Muzanic(a)- mechanic Category:Dictionary of Brezondian